


Night Visit

by Muriel_Perun



Series: The Low Spark of Giles [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Interlude, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muriel_Perun/pseuds/Muriel_Perun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the events of "Love Potion," Spike shows up in Rupert's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bit of fluff years ago as a present for Anne Fairchild.

Giles hung up his towel and walked down the hall towards the bedroom. He was feeling low tonight, too distracted to read, or even to watch telly. He seemed to be alone all the time these days. Of course, there were advantages to living alone—you could walk around the house naked. You could get drunk alone, too, and you could talk to yourself, and you could eat all the things that were bad for you because it was too much trouble to cook for one. You could even die of loneliness and no one would ever know. Now he was getting melodramatic, and all because he had allowed himself to start caring for someone who could never really care for him.

  
He entered the bedroom and stopped dead. Someone was there, lying in his bed. Moving quickly to the dresser, he fumbled for his glasses and put them on just as a familiar voice said, “Don’t suppose you left me any hot water, did you, Rupert?”

  
“Spike,” Giles breathed, astonished. Spike hadn’t come to him in so long that Giles had finally decided that he’d never come again. He’d forced himself to stop hoping and wondering, to stop thinking of reasons to go down to the graveyard and search for him. And now Spike was here, just where Giles wanted him. Afraid to seem too eager, Giles stood silent, waiting for Spike to make the first move.

Giles allowed himself a smile, and there was plenty to smile about. Naked, his head and shoulders propped against a folded pillow, Spike lay artfully and deliberately posed. His right leg was extended and his left slightly bent at the knee and spread to the side. His right arm rested above his head, while the left hand toyed lightly with his half-erection.

After lazily taking in Giles’s silent appreciation for a moment, Spike sprang from the bed and strutted over to face him. Dragging his fingertips up Giles’s flanks, Spike took him by the waist. Taking Spike’s head in both hands, Giles kissed him hard, but Spike pulled away too quickly.

  
“Got to take a shower,” he said teasingly. “I’ve been staying in a fairly repulsive tomb lately.” He looked down at Giles’s erection and grinned. “Stay hard for me,” he added provocatively, giving it a light caress.

  
Giles stood where he was until he heard the water go on and then removed his glasses and took Spike’s place on the bed, self-consciously assuming his pose. Giles was hard, all right. The problem was keeping his hands off himself until Spike returned. Feeling silly and exposed, he pulled the sheet up to his waist.

  
Spike didn’t take very long, and when he came out he flicked the sheet off with one quick motion and looked Giles up and down.

  
“That’s better,” he said smugly. “Turn the light off, Watcher.”

  
Giles pulled the sheet back up, strangely self-conscious. Spike was always cocksure, but there seemed to be an extra edge of malice about him tonight. “No,” Giles said, “I want to see you.”

  
“But you won’t see me anyway,” Spike said, diving under the sheet and coming up between Giles’s thighs. “I’m a creature of the night, remember? I like dark places.” From under the sheet, he mounted a full assault on Giles’s hard-on, sucking him ferociously without preamble. Giles cried out and bucked under him, taking him by the hair. He had wanted to make this last, but that was unlikely now. With stumbling words, he tried to ask for what he wanted, but Spike just laughed in his throat and swallowed him harder. With a groan of protest, Giles gave himself up into Spike’s hot mouth.

  
Spike slid up to embrace him. “You don’t have to yank my hair so hard,” he remarked, rubbing his scalp. Giles ignored the complaint and pulled him close. Spike was ready for him, hard and slick against Giles’s thigh, but he pulled back from the deep kisses Giles kept trying to give him, so Giles slid down and started playing with Spike’s erection slowly, mouthing and stroking lightly with his fingertips, doing everything to prolong the moment. Spike squirmed and swiveled his hips impatiently.

  
“Damn, it, Rupert, do me!” he complained rudely.

  
“Have a bit of patience,” Giles said, touching him delicately and giving the head of his cock a single wet kiss that made him moan. “I’m taking my time with you.”

  
“Ah, well, I’ll get you next time,” Spike murmured. “I’ve been planning it. Next time I come here, I’ll wait until you’re asleep. I’ll sneak up here and find that lube you’ve got around and make myself good and slick. Before you know what’s going on, I’ll be inside you.” Fascinated, listening to Spike’s husky whisper, Giles faltered in his attentions to Spike’s cock. “It’ll be too late,” Spike went on. “By the time you wake up I’ll be fucking you and you won’t be able to do a thing about it.”

  
Giles had wanted to do this slowly, to make Spike wait, but now he couldn’t get those provocative words out of his mind. Arousal stabbed through his belly. The picture Spike had evoked made him feel weak and languid, ready to submit. He wanted it to happen just as Spike had said—he ached for Spike’s hands to take charge of his body now. Without warning, Spike evaded his mouth and rolled on top of him, gloating silently over Giles’s confusion.

  
“In fact,” said Spike arrogantly, “I think I’ll fuck you right now.” He got the lube from the drawer and smoothed some on himself. “Get on all fours, Rupert,” he ordered harshly. “I want you on your knees while I take you.”

  
_Damn him!_ Giles thought angrily. _What’s wrong with him tonight?_ Shaking with anger and arousal, mortified by his need, Giles obeyed, waiting on hands and knees feeling a fool. Spike didn’t delay long. He entered Giles partway, then took him by the hips and yanked his body back, putting him on like a garment. Giles was off balance, dizzy with lust. When he tried to touch himself, Spike prevented it by handling him roughly, throwing him around.

Giles was overcome by frustration, begging for release. “Please, Spike, slow down. Touch me!”   But Spike fucked him aggressively, crying out as he pulled Giles against him over and over until he convulsed, then withdrew and fell to the bed, leaving Giles on his hands and knees, unsatisfied.

  
Furious, Giles took him by the scruff of the neck and snarled into his face. “Smug bastard, I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”

  
“Fat chance, I’m knackered,” Spike said dramatically, “but you’re welcome to try.” He spread his legs and waggled his ass suggestively, offering himself.

  
Giles wasted no time, but made himself slick and entered him, pushing into him steadily and slowly. He knew how susceptible Spike was to being fucked, and how quickly he became randy again. Giles rubbed his face against Spike’s back, biting and worrying the back of his neck like a mating tomcat. Soon Spike started to pant and groan, and Giles knew he had taken control. When Spike bent one knee and reached under his belly, Giles took his arm and bent it backwards.

  
“Here, what are you up to?” Spike shouted.

  
“Giving you a taste of your own medicine,” Giles purred obnoxiously. “Fight me and you’ll get a headache.” Spike writhed and thrashed under him, trying to get more stimulation, cursing and vowing revenge, but Giles was merciless. After all the time Giles had spent wishing for Spike to come to him, Spike had used Giles’s desire to humiliate him. Giles felt betrayed in the most intimate way. “Why do you stay away for months and then come in here and treat me like that?” Giles asked angrily. He gave Spike’s wrist a nasty jerk. “Why? What makes you think you can use me like that in my own bed?”

  
“Ah, Rupert,” Spike sighed painfully. He eyes were closed, his expression anguished. “I lie in that bloody tomb and I think about doing this. I think about you.” He opened his eyes. “I don’t bloody well want to think about you,” he snarled, bucking violently against Giles. He gasped as Giles fucked him harder, swiveling his hips. “I don’t want to want you so much that I can’t stay away.”

  
“So you decided to show me that you’re in control? That you can take it or leave it? Do I have to put a revoking spell on the house, then, so you can’t get in anymore?” Giles asked threateningly.

“No, Rupert, please don’t do that.” Giles had never heard Spike’s voice sound so shaky and vulnerable.

Relenting, Giles released Spike’s wrist and took hold of his erection, stroking it firmly from tip to stem. He stroked it just three times before Spike began to moan and tremble, spasming around him. Giles bit Spike’s neck as he came, too, taking Spike into his arms and rolling them both to one side.

  
“Is it really so humiliating to want me?” he murmured with his lips against Spike’s neck.

  
“Yeah, it is.” Spike didn’t face him. His shoulders were hunched and tense. Giles rubbed the muscles, but they didn’t relax. “Yeah,” Spike said again roughly. “The whole demon community knows about us now. They figure I help you kill demons and vampires. As if.”

  
“What else do they say?” Giles asked.

  
Spike turned suddenly to face him. “They make fun of me, Dad,” he said mockingly. “What do you think they say? You’re a fucking watcher, one step from the Slayer. I’ve fucking betrayed my own kind because I like to fuck you.” He spat the last words bitterly.

  
“So have I, for that matter,” Giles said quietly. “You know what Buffy and the others think of this.”

  
“Slayer never did have a talent for irony,” Spike said with a smirk. “Glad I didn’t marry her.”

“That would have been even more embarrassing than screwing a watcher, would it?” Giles asked ironically.

  
“Yeah. Lots. Jesus, what a narrow escape that was.”

  
There was a long silence between them while they looked into each other’s eyes. Spike looked away first.

  
“Are you really just here because you ‘like to fuck me’?” Giles asked stiffly. “Is that all this is?”

  
“Maybe you should cast that revocation spell,” Spike said meanly, avoiding the question. “Then I couldn’t come back. I wouldn’t have a choice anymore. Wouldn’t have to torment myself over it.”

  
“I don’t want to lock you out, Spike,” Giles said, frustrated. “I want you here. But Lord knows I care about you more than I ought. I shouldn’t trust you as much as I do, either,” he added. “I suppose if it weren’t for the chip in your head, you’d rip my throat out.”

  
“Yeah,” Spike assented, “and then I’d regret it later.” He sat up and looked at Giles, lying before him. “That’s what you’ve done to me, Watcher,” he said. “It used to be so simple. I needed blood, I needed sex, and I took what I needed. Now I can’t even feed myself, and when I come here for sex I end up not wanting to leave. I’m not myself anymore,” he said darkly, rubbing his forehead. “Damn this bloody chip.”

  
“That’s why you didn’t want me to kiss you,” Giles realized suddenly, sitting up to face him.

  
Spike glanced at him quickly and then averted his eyes. “It’s worse then,” he admitted. “I start to feel things. Almost like I did with the potion.”

  
Giles stroked his shoulder gently, sending a shudder through Spike’s body. “Do you know how many nights I’ve lain here in this bed thinking of you?” he asked softly. “Sometimes I think I’m obsessed with you. That’s when I wish _I_ didn’t feel anything.”

  
“I was obsessed with Dru,” Spike said thoughtfully, “and before that there was Angelus, I guess. It wasn’t the same. You’re not half-demon, Watcher. You have a soul. Imagine me, hung up on a creature with a soul. When Angelus got his I cut him dead, you know.”

  
“Snob.” Giles snorted at the bizarre turn their conversation had taken. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Why do you care what the other demons think, Spike? Maybe they’re just jealous.” He laughed bitterly at the cliché and put his hands back on Spike’s shoulders, massaging them firmly. Spike began to relax under his touch. His head bent forward, and his hair brushed Giles’s cheek. “Doesn’t it feel good when we’re together, Spike?” Giles asked him softly. “Because, if it does, perhaps you should just enjoy it. Don’t think about it the rest of the time. Don’t think about me. Just come here once in a while and we’ll go on pretending that the rest of the world doesn’t exist. We’ll just….” His voice broke, and he turned his head away. “This is absurd,” he said abruptly.

“Watcher,” said Spike, relenting, “it’s not your fault you have a soul.”

“Never mind,” said Giles, shaking his head. “I suppose we’ve taken this as far as it can go. It’s over, Spike. We’re from different worlds, to use a cliché, and we can’t… we just can’t seem to….” Unable to go on, he glanced down at his hands, lying in his lap. They looked his age, long and thin-fingered, but slightly veiny now. They looked frail and human. Oh, the people they had touched, but they hadn’t held onto a thing. He balled them into fists.   Like holding water, it was, trying to hold on to love…

Spike made a slight sound—a whimper or a groan—and Giles looked up just in time to see Spike’s hands reach for his face as he bent close. “It’s all right, Spike,” Giles said gently, “you don’t have to…”

  
Spike pushed him onto his back and followed him down for a deep, languorous kiss. Overwhelmed with emotion, Giles didn’t resist. “You’re right, Watcher,” Spike murmured passionately, “it doesn’t fucking matter, does it? Demons are stupid gits anyway. They always find something to complain about.” He moved his tongue in a circle, teasing Giles’s lips, and then entered his mouth, searching it deeply as if seeking to touch something profound within him, perhaps to reach his soul. Head thrown back, chest constricted with desire, Giles drank him in, whimpering softly in his throat.

  
Spike hardly stopped to let Giles catch his breath except to murmur snatches of words before bearing down again on Giles’s lips again. “Watcher…forgot how good…don’t lock me out…” Spike couldn’t seem to stop moaning now, as his kisses grew wilder and more desperate. He rutted up against Giles, spreading slickness over their bellies with an unctuous sound. Giles moved under him, twisting and rising to meet Spike’s body as it writhed against his own. Giles’s hands touched Spike everywhere—sliding from his ass to his waist, his back, his chest, his neck—holding his head and mussing his hair. Spike broke off their kiss and mouthed Giles’s neck, licked at his ear, covered his face with lingering kisses. They were both crying out now, caught in a powerful embrace as they came together, merged for an instant, feeling the heat spread between them.

Spike’s lips sighed at Giles’s ear. “You’re mine, Watcher. Can’t let you go…”

  
They slept tangled together. For the moment, at least, the world couldn’t touch them.


End file.
